Azure
by ParadiseSong
Summary: Grimmjow, an enemy of Soul Reapers, had fallen for one. Allis, a Soul Reaper held captive by Grimmjow; he confesses to her, but she refuses his feelings. But something within her stirs and she starts wanting the blue-haired Espada's company. WARNING: Lemon content (forced), Profanity; Grimmjow x OC
1. Chapter 1

She laid in a crater on the street; her shihakusho torn, and blood pooling around her. Allis listened to the approaching footsteps of her opponent, and tried to force herself up.

"You are weak. Pathetic. A waste of time." The man stood over her. He crouched next to her, his spiky light blue hair had flecks of blood in it, and a few strands hung across his face. He reached down and grabbed her kimono, it lifted her up and her head fell back slightly.

"Grimm... jow.." She choked out the words as he held her. "You son of a bitch.." Her voice was soft. His blue eyes narrowed and her dark eyes gazed into his. "I..." her voice trailed off as she fell unconscious, he slung her torn and bloody body over his shoulder and proceeded back to Hueco Mundo.

"Stupid whore." He muttered as he threw Allis onto his bed. He ordered two arrancar nurses to heal Allis and then leave the room. Her stared at her body as the wounds began to heal, a wave of relief washed over him when the nurses had finally healed her. Pulling up a chair next to the bed, Grimmjow watched over Allis' unconscious body until she awoke.

A few hours later Allis began to stir, she felt weak, and her head spun. When she opened her eyes, the room was unfamiliar and dark.

"Where am I?" She called out weakly. The last thing she could remember was looking into the eyes of the one she hated the most.

"I took you back with me. You are my prisoner." She recognized the husky male voice; it belonged to Grimmjow, there was no mistaking it. "Grimmjow.." her dark eyes gazed at him, a light blush showing on her cheeks. "You son of a bitch. I would kill you right now if I could." She managed to push herself up into a sitting position, and turned to look at him sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"What do you mean by that? You don't even have your zanpaku-to." He growled, his blue eyes narrowed and he rose out of the chair and moved onto the bed. He positioned himself over Allis, trying to intimidate her.

"Bastard." She could feel her heart start to race in her chest. Grimmjow suddenly pressed her body down onto the satin sheets, his hands pinning her wrist down. He bit down on her neck, his teeth bruising the skin. She squirmed underneath of him, in the heart of enemy territory, and was about to be stripped of what honor she had left.

"S-stop please!" She cried out, tears misted in her dark eyes and he sat back, still on top of her. Grimmjow got off of the bed, then grabbed Allis' collar. With tremendous force, he threw her against the floor; she slid back a couple feet. The light of a crescent moon filtered through a window above her, she looked up at the light and whimpered softly. Grimmjow approached her, then knelt on top of her.

"I'm going to make you mine." He ripped at her kosode and shitagi which exposed her full breasts. She squirmed against his force, but he was much taller and stronger than she was.

"No! Let go of me!" Her screams echoed throughout the dark room. He acted as if he didn't hear her cries and proceeded to grope her chest. His hands fondled with the hard nubs; rolling them between his index and thumb, he glanced up at her face.

"You like this don't you slut? Is it pleasuring?" He sneered as he brought his lips down to her breasts. His tongue flicked across the right nipple and his other hand continued to grope at her other breast. Allis squirmed again in attempt to try and escape his grip.

"Just let me go.." A loud crack and her cheek stung, then his hand went to pulling her hakama. She started to sob softly, her pride was lost, everything she held sacred was being stripped away from her.

"You're extremely wet. Seems like you enjoy this huh?" He played with her clit roughly, causing a soft moan to rise in Allis' throat. She panted while he played with her clit. Grimmjow let up slightly, allowing her to breathe. Then inserting a digit into her opening, his lips crashed onto hers. Allis refused to return the kiss, but he pushed another digit in which caused her to gasp out. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, it twisted around with hers. He let up on the roughness, and turned the kiss into one of pure passion. Allis blushed slightly and the change of pace. She felt a warmth stir within her chest, it was a fuzzy and sweet feeling that resembled butterflies in her stomach. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her; a light pink shone on his pale skin, and his breathing turned labored.

"Grimmjow..." she breathed out his name when he pulled away from her. A bead of sweat shone on his forehead while his blue strands fell across his face. "Why are you doing this to me.." she winced when his fingers pulled out of her body. His ice blue eyes gazed down at her, they turned soft as he looked down at her exposed body under the moonlight.

"You're beautiful... even more so than I thought." He murmured as he brought his lips to her earlobe, proceeding to bite on it. His breath caressed her ear while he sucked it softly. Allis moaned out, her back arching off of the cold floor.

"Ichigo.. help me.." She sobbed; Grimmjow moved his lips from her body and down her chest again. He licked down her navel while looking up at her with a lustful grin. His tongue found her opening and thrust itself in, causing a throaty groan from Allis. He lapped up her juices as they spilled from her womanhood and into his eager mouth. His tongue licked over her thighs and down her legs. Bringing his face back to hers, a slight smile was illuminated from the light; his left hand reached down and pulled off his white hakama and boxers. His hard member pressed against her inner thigh as he looked down at Allis.

"That face you make is adorable. It's All for me no other man will see you like this. Got that? I want you to be mine and only mine. Your beautiful body, soft skin, and sweet smile. Nobody else can see this. Not even Ichigo." His voice seemed almost pleading as he spoke the words; it caused a dark blush to cross her face while he spoke.

"You hurt my friends, you hurt my Ichigo, you almost kill me, you kidnap me, and now you're practically raping me. I will never be yours. You are nothing but a monster. I don't love monsters, or Espada. I hate you the most Grimmjow. I wish you would just die." The words spat out of her mouth and pierced him like daggers. It stung when he registered the words, his fist pounded in the cold floor inches from her head making her flinch. The pavement cracked around his fist and his blue gaze cast on the wall behind her. His member slowly lost its hardness, and was soon a soft bulge pressed against her thigh.

"I.. I'm a monster.." he choked out the words, his voice breaking. "You.." he stopped and pressed down on the floor, letting it hoist him up a bit. He got off of her and grabbed his boxers and hakama. Grimmjow walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, his face placed in the palms of his hands. She backed herself against the wall, grabbing her shredded top and hakama, tears spilled from her eyes. "Allis.." his voice was low and sorrowful. He looked over at her, he was clearly hurting, he had developed deep feelings for this soul reaper and he had ignored every feeling of resentment she had towards him. Allis felt a twinge of guilt from hurting him like this. The ruthless Grimmjow, a killer and enemy of the Soul Society had a soft spot for her. The sound of her name being called by him hurt her as well. She had been very harsh with him, and didn't expect this outcome. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice him approach her until his large hand rested against her cheek surprisingly gentle.

"Grimmjow!" She blushed lightly again, another stirring in her chest while his blue orbs gazed at her full of pain.

"Let me love you.. Dammit! I love you Allis. Ever since I first saw you, your beauty was too much for me. And the way you smiled at Ichigo made me jealous. I want you to smile at me just as you smile at him, and I want you to do that for me everytime I see you. I don't want to see you full of hate at the sight of me." He moved his hands to press against the wall at either side of her head. She started to whimper as he said the words, they weren't masked in lies, but sincere and true. "Let me show you how I feel, with you accepting me. I love you Allis. I'm sure of that." He pleaded.

"Then why do you always hurt the people I care for? Or hurt me? I don't understand what you mean by love if this is how you act Grimmjow." She met his gaze nervously.

"I'm following orders."

"I know you hate Ichigo. But I really care about him."

"Enough about Ichigo. Just kiss me Allis. I don't want to think about him having you." He growled and moved a hand from the wall and to her chin. She blushed again, and swallowed hard.

"...fine..." she said quietly. Grimmjow smiled softly and ran his hand up her cheek, brushing her dark bangs out of her face.

"Thank you." His lips met hers softly and his other hand moved from the wall to her upper back. She noticed his eyes closed while he kissed her, his breathing was deep and steady, almost soothing to her. She closed her eyes to revel in the moment, the knotted feeling rose in her chest again, her heart picked up pace, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She tangled and twisted her fingers in his sky blue hair while they kissed. Grimmjow seemed to enjoy that, he responded by deepening the kiss and holding her closer to his chest; her chest was exposed once again, but she didn't seem to mind much, her breathing started becoming more and more ragged as they kissed. He pulled away to catch his breath, Grimmjow's icey blue eyes looked into her dark ones softly and seemed somewhat cheerful. Allis smiled at him, she was starting to reciprocate his feelings, and started to understand that he really did love her. His cheeks flushed a bright red and he looked away slightly. "I love that smile of yours Allis. It makes you look even more beautiful." Allis' cheeks turned quite dark, her heart fluttered even more from what he admitted. She looked down nervously, also trying to hide her chest from him.

"Thank you..." she fidgeted and he let out a soft chuckle. He placed his hand on her head and smiled again, the bone on his jaw shone in the light, it fit him perfectly. Allis looked up at him nervously, she never expected to see this side of Grimmjow before.

"Allis, come to the bed with me. I want to show you what I mean by love." He got up and held out his hand for her to grab. She blushed and took it, allowing him to hoist her up. After she was on her feet, her swept her up in a bridal style and walked over the bed. He placed her on the soft sheets then laid next to her, his face blushed while he gazed at her. "You are so beautiful." His husky voice was soft and cooing in her ear as a hand ran up her cheek and into her hairline. She smiled again and closed her eyes slowly. He pulled her close to his chest after wrapping strong arms around her. She winced a and seized up a bit, then relaxed once she realized that he wasn't going to hurt her.

Allis' breathing slowed and evened as she slipped off into a peaceful sleep safe in the enemy's arms. Grimmjow kissed her forehead when she realised she had fallen asleep, her breathing soothed him and his eyes closed slowly; Grimmjow sighed softly.

"Sweet dreams my dear." His voice was low and sleep laden, after a few minutes, sleep had overcome him and he held his love's body protectively against his.


	2. Chapter 2

Light filtered in through the small window, Allis opened her eyes to see the sleeping face of her enemy. A smile crossed her lips while she gazed at his sleeping face.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep." She blushed and looked over his body. They were under the blankets of his bed, which happened to be a deep blue, he had taken his vest off, so he lay with no shirt at all. Allis blushed even more when she realized that she too had no top on, and a only torn hakama. His hand moved to the small of her back and it made her jump.

"Mm.. good morning.." his words were slurred and pitch was low. He rubbed her shoulder roughly and pressed his hips against her. His hard member made her fidget nervously, she had never slept with a man before, so it surprised her.

"Grimmjow.. your.." she managed to say before covering her face with her hands embarrassedly. He looked down and chuckled, it was obvious that she was still a virgin, by penetration that is. He would just have to change that sooner or later.

"What of it..?" He purred to her, removing her hands from her face, then licking each finger slowly. "Does it make you want me?" Grimmjow chuckled and then looked into her eyes. His usually spiked blue hair was matted and flattened against his head. Allis was taken aback by what she had said and pushed herself away from him.

"Let go of me you pervert." He only held her tighter, a smile on his face.

"I love holding you prisoner." He purred again. His tongue licked the side of her cheek, it sent a shiver down her body. "I want to make you mine." His tongue ran down her cheek and down to her collarbone; where Grimmjow sucked on the supple skin. "I want you to be all mine, and just mine." His teeth nipped at the spot, making Allis shiver. He pulled away to examine a small bruise that started forming on the surface of her skin.

"I want to go home.." She looked away from him nervously. That was enough to do it; Grimmjow pulled his arms away from her and got out of the bed, he pulled on his vest and stormed out of the room, cursing under his breath the whole time. She held the blanket over her chest and looked around the large room. It was kept very tidy, and very clean. There was a large couch across the room, It looked like leather to her, but she couldn't be sure. The couch was a dark grey, and blue throw pillows lay propped against the arms on each side. The floor was a grey-blue pavement, that must be very cold to the touch. Frowned when she saw the cracked pavement where Grimmjow had slammed his flat the previous night. The door opened suddenly and Allis looked over to it, a smile in her face.

"Grimmjow!" She exclaimed, expecting to see the moody blue haired Espada. Instead, it was a tall silver haired fox like man with a slick grin. "Gin-!" She grit her teeth and held the covers up. "You traitor!"

"Now now. I heard from a little bird that Grimmjow was keeping a pet." His voice was slick, and smooth as running water. She narrowed her dark eyes as he spoke, the mention of pet irked her slightly. "But I can see that you aren't happy to see me." He threw his hands up halfheartedly and smiled even more.

"Why would I be happy to see you? I absolutely loathe you." She sneered through gritted teeth. He chuckled.

"I see you've taken a liking to mister kitty cat Grimmjow. You don't seem to hate him since you slept disrobed and in bed with him." He walked up slowly, that fox like grin spread across his face.

"Go to hell Ichimaru. I would rather have you rot there then talk to me."

"So vicious.." he remarked. His face was inches away from hers now, his silver bangs brushed against her forehead, and his lips brushed her right ear. "I would be careful what you say around here. Remember you are captive; treated well or not, you are prisoner. And without your Zanpaku-to, you are defenseless. Even more so with no clothes. And if somebody were to, oh... I don't know.. remove the blanket.." He chuckled lowly and brought his hand to the top of the comforter, pulling it down slowly to where the top of her breasts were exposed. He pulled even further still, until her chest was completely exposed. Gin took a nipple in between his index and thumb, playing with it teasingly. "Would have a good shot at taking your pride from you." Allis breathed out sharply as he tugged at her and his words slithered in and out of her ears like snakes. His hand let go of the blanket and he stood up to look down at her perky breasts. "Beautiful." He walked back over to the door silently while Allis stared off into oblivion, still shocked by what had transpired. "Ta ta sweetie" he put emphasis on the last word, Allis looked up, her body trembled from his fox like demeanor. This man scared her even more than Aizen. Ichimaru was ruthless when it came to teasing and breaking down his victims, manipulating their mind and playing with emotions.

Allis erupted into tears, she had the faintest idea why she was crying, only that he had broken her down. Broken her to the point where she couldn't stand the thought of being alone. Weak and vulnerable, she was easy prey for any lustful hollow.

"..Grimmjow.." she whimpered his name. She needed the blue haired moody Espada next to her; even if she didn't fully return his feelings, she needed his comfort. What seemed like hours, but only mere minutes, she waited for his return. Still crying softly the door opened once again and the blue haired man stepped in. Allis looked up at him with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"What the hell happened?! I ran into Ichimaru in the hallway, he seemed pretty content with himself. He told me that you two had a chat and you were eager to see me." He was holding some white garments in his arms. Allis couldn't find any words to say to him, she only looked up at him weakly. "Allis..?"

"I... I'm sorry. He came in and tortured me." She reached up to him, teared started running down her cheeks again. He threw the garments at her and growled.

"Stupid asshole. He always does this shit." He hit a bedside table, causing the glass on it to shatter. "Fuck!"

"Grimmjow.. I'm okay, really. I can handle myself." She smiled up at him, the warmth filled her chest again, bringing a blush to his face as he looked at her.

"Allis." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "Put those on. I hope they fit."

"Thank you.." she smiled and slid the top over her body. He watched as her raven hair fell behind her back, it contrasted the white top perfectly, She looked down at the blue sheets, a saddened smile crossed her lips. The white garment exposed the bottom of her breasts, she blushed and looked over at Grimmjow embarrassedly. "Yeah thanks." She muttered and he let out a small chuckle. "I don't even want to put the bottom half on." She admitted after feeling completely insecure about her almost exposed chest.

"It's all I found. Be grateful brat." He growled, still upset from Gin. Allis flinched at his sudden tone, she knew he was moody, but it still shocked her when he grew angered. Sighing, he ran a hand through his blue hair which was now spiked up. Allis grabbed the bottom half, which turned out to be regular hakama; blushing, she slipped the on and then picked up the obi sash. She stood up on the bed and tied it around her waist. "It looks fine on you." Grimmjow got off of the bed again, his cheeks a soft pink; motioning for her to follow him, Allis jumped off the bed and onto the floor. She gasped when she realised the floor wasn't cold, but warm instead; she smiled and walked over to where he stood in the doorway.

"Where are you taking me?" She looked up at him, his expression was his normal furrowed brow and frown. Judging by how he didn't respond, nor look at her, their destination was nowhere pleasant. They walked along the white halls of Las Noches in silence; the only sound that could be heard was their footsteps echoing around the corridor. She stared at the white vest he wore, the bottom barely covered the top of his black six. Allis felt the warmth return in her chest, it fluttered around which made her stop in her tracks. "..Grimmjow.." She whispered his name. He stopped and spun to face her, the same expression on his face from before.

"What Soul Reaper?" He retorted, looking over her porcelain body, and her nervous expression. Allis walked up to him, her eyes cast down at the ground. The pink returned to his cheeks with her so close to him, and her sweet scent that drifted from her hair. She placed her hand in his, then stood on the tips of her toes, her lips barely brushing against his own. Grimmjow placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer he returned the kiss, deepening it; his fingers wove between hers and their eyes closed. Grimmjow nipped her bottom lip gently, causing her to open her mouth even more, he pushed his tongue into her small mouth, twisting it with hers. Allis' moved to wrap around his shoulders and her fingers intertwined in his blue locks. Pulling away to breathe, she opened her eyes a crack to look up at the man nervously. Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet when he returned her gaze with his ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. I wanted to kiss you." Her voice was soft, and almost faltering; her hands were now on the upper half of his chest. She pulled away from him suddenly and cast her gaze down at the floor. His expression changed back to his normal frown and he whipped around, continuing to walk on while she followed.

"Forget it." They passed under a large arc and into an open room. There stone cutaways that resembled wrap-around bleachers, they were lined with Arrancar whose stares seemed to pierce Allis to the very core. Grimmjow stopped and looked back at Allis, she walked up to him and his hands landed on her back, he pushed her forward, almost making her fall to the floor again. She glanced back tentatively to find Grimmjow no longer behind her, but sitting to her upper left on one of the stone bleachers. His eyes did not look at her, but apathetically down towards the ground.

"Allis Wolfe." A deep male voice echoed above her; that instant she knew exactly who that was. The ultimate traitor of the Soul Society, Sosuke Aizen. "It's good to see you well." He smiled coyly from his throne. Allis looked up at him, she had no other reaction than disgust. "I heard from Ichimaru that Grimmjow had brought you back as prisoner. So in that case, you will be watching as we destroy everything you hold dear, hm? Including that substitute Soul Reaper you are so fond of." He then laughed under his breath. She gritted her teeth at his remark she glared up at him, her dark eyes smoldering.

"Son of a-!" Was all she managed to get out before she was writhing on the floor in pain. Grimmjow wasn't able to look at her, his icy blue eyes clouded with distress at the sound of her painful screams. "Ai..zen!" Allis choked out from on the floor, some of the Arrancar stared in horror at the scene, others laughed at her pitifulness.

"Grimmjow, you may take her back to your room. Do what you like, when the time comes, I'll call on her to decide what to do. For now, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He waved his hand to dismiss the crowd, they disappeared in a flash of sonido. Grimmjow grabbed the crumpled girl and slung her over his shoulder once more. He disappeared as well, with one last glare at Aizen.

They reappeared in his room; he laid Allis on the bed, pulling the covers around her as she lay unconscious. He went over to the other side and laid down as well, turning on his side to face her, Grimmjow laid a pale hand on her cheek and sighed. He exhaled slowly, a feeling of disappointment rising in his chest. He stared at her sleeping face, full of serenity and beauty, he blushed again. Grimmjow pulled the covers over him as well, after taking off his shirt and hakama, He lay next to her in just boxers.

He watched over her as she slept, nodding off occasionally, but always waking himself in a few seconds. He pressed his body against hers and pressed his face against the crook of her neck.

"You are really something." He breathed out sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a three whole weeks since Grimmjow had brought her here, she hadn't gotten used to it at all, the white garments, stone cold halls, no happy laughter as far as she heard, the place was dull. She shifted slightly, and in return, he tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer against his warm body.

"Allis.." His husky voice was soft and very sleepy. A blush crept across her face at the sound of her name, she looked up at him to see one eye cracked open, looking down at her.

"Y-yes?" Her voice was raised to a squeak. He didn't smile, nor did he give any inclination to smile; it was the normal angry gaze. Her stomach twisted in small knots and it caused Allis to look away anxiously.

"You're an idiot. Do you hear me?" His voice growled into her ear while he scraped the hollow bone jaw along her hairline. His fingers curled in her long dark hair and pulled so her face would be looking up at him. "I have to talk to Aizen and Tousen about some plans. Don't fuckin' move. I'll be back later." He dropped the fistful of her hair, then kissed her cheek. He pushed himself off of the bed grumbling. She couldn't find the ability to look at him while he dressed and left the room again.

After a few minutes, Allis also got out of the bed and walked around the room. There was a bedside table and a chair on one end, curiously, she looked around the table and found a small drawer which held a tiny knife with a mirror.

"He must use it to shave.." she muttered and looked at the mirror. Despite the light, she was able to see herself in the mirror by the light of the moon. "I'll cut my hair off..." strand by strand, hair fell onto the stone floor, from the middle of her back, she took it to just above the shoulder after and hour or so cutting it. Surprisingly, the cut fit her face well, making her look more mature than before. Running fingers through the freshly cut hair, she didn't notice the door open until the footsteps were close enough to cause her to look up. This was a new face. A man an inch or two taller than herself stood near her; he was very pale from what she could see, skin the color of snow. His hair was a wild black mess which half was covered by a broken hollow mask which resembled that of a helmet with a horn protruding from the side. Green eyes looked down at her, and it looked almost as if he was crying, but on closer examination, Allis realised those were markings.

"Looks like you made a mess." His voice was as apathetic as his expression.

"What of it?" She responded, almost mocking his dull voice.

"What's so special about you?"

"I'm confused." Allis looked up at him now as he spoke.

"Nothing." The man walked and sat down on the edge of the bed, closely watching her every movement. She gazed at herself in the mirror, an almost sad and longing expression crossed her face.

"Who are you anyways?" She looked at him again.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." His answer was short and to the point.

"Well that's good to know. You act a lot different from the others I've seen around here. You seem pretty solitary." She smiled slightly, trying to get him to show some emotion.

No answer. Allis got up from the chair and sat next to him on the bed, close, but not close enough to make him uncomfortable.

"I'm Allis by the way."

"I know this. As well as most of the other arrancar."

"So I'm well known here then..?"

"And hated."

"Oh... It's 'cause I'm a Soul Reaper huh?"

"Perhaps."

"You don't talk much, but at least you have some decency..." She blushed and looked over at him. He looked back at her with the same melancholic expression. "Thank you for talking to me like this.." she blushed again and fidgeted nervously next to him. "You.. you don't hate me do you?"

"I have no opinion of you."

"Not at all...?" Allis inched herself closer to the man. She slid her hand over his gently and leaned in towards his face. "Not even now..?" She breathed out sweetly. His expression remained unchanged.

"I don't understand what you are trying to do."

"...this..." She planted her lips on his tentatively, her breathing slowed. A force pulled at her hair and in an instant, she found herself lying on the floor once again. A warm liquid ran down the side of her cheek and the feeling of little cuts stung on her cheek.

"Ulquiorra-!" Grimmjow's voice boomed. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Calm down. I merely came to see the pet you're keeping." He replied calmly.

"Then what the fuck did I just see?!"

"She kissed me." He rose from his spot and turned towards the door. "You really are a hot head Grimmjow. That reckless behavior won't serve you well in what you're trying to accomplish." In a flash of sonido, the pale espada was gone, leaving only Allis and a livid Grimmjow in the room. He turned towards her and walked up very slowly.

"You stupid bitch. I leave for a little bit, and I come back to find you kissing that sad faced Ulquiorra!"

"I.." she couldn't look up at him. He crouched in front of her, his hand grabbed her cheek with some force, he examined her cut face.

"Well then. Looks like the the floor scraped you." He chuckled lowly. Allis' eyes filled to the brim with water and she looked into his smoldering eyes.

"Grimmjow.." she reached a hand up at him weakly.

"Don't speak." He grabbed her wrist as he slammed his lips on hers. Allis groaned through the kiss, which only made him enjoy it even more. "You are going to be mine tonight. I don't give a fuck about what you have to say. Even if I have to force you to be mine, I will." His voice groaned in her ear when he pulled away.

"It won't mean I want to be yours." She breathed out. He then slipped a hand on her back, and another on the inside of her knees. Striding over to the bed, he laid her down before crawling on top of her. His hands placed over her wrists again, he gazed down at her.

"No objections?" He smirked darkly.

"You know I hate you." She spat back. Smiling, he brought his lips down on the other side of her collarbone again. His lips sucked on the sweet skin, creating another blue brown bruise at the base of her neck. He let go of her neck, then ran his tongue roughly up the side of her neck until he reached her earlobe. Warm air swirled around her ear with each of his breaths; his hands had moved underneath her white top, caressing and groping the mounds on her chest.

"You like this don't you? Your Ichigo never did this did he? And that damn Ulquiorra isn't capable of this." His voice was deeper now, almost more husky and aroused. Allis bit back a moan, his lips her tugging at the earlobe.

"N-no..." moaning as he tugged her earlobe. Grimmjow pushed her top up even more, and eventually just ripped the rest off. Her breasts were now exposed to the cold, the buds peeked up from the fondling and the cool air. She breathed out a sharp sudden breath when he stopped kissing her earlobe and sharp teeth bit down gently on the left nipple. He swirled his tongue around the bud while one hand groped the other breast, and the other rubbed along a hip. Her hands tugged at his light blue hair while groaning.

"Oh Allis... I love your body." He was clearly aroused now and it had turned her on as well; the sweet words he whispered to her made her feel more hot. "I want you. Let me be in you Allis." pressing his lower body against hers, she felt his arousal through the hakama, she blushed madly, her top was already off, yet he still had his on. Her fingers pulled at his shirt and he got the note. Stripping from that, he took it a step forward and ripped his hakama off along with his boxers.

"Nng~ Grimmjow~!" His hands tugged at her hakama, pulling it down inch by inch, his hands rubbing the skin. "Please take it off.." her breathing was labored, and sweat was beading on the surface of her skin. He happily obliged to her request and tore off the bottoms, throwing them across the room.

"I'm going to make you mine now." He groaned. His arousal rubbed along her sensitive nub causing a wave of pleasure to shimmy up her spine. "It's going to hurt." The tip rubbed against her opening in a circular motion.

"I.." her voice faltered even through sexual moans. "I want you to.. make me yours Grimmjow.." The request was very quiet, almost above a whisper. He kissed her cheek, rubbing the remains of the hollow mask against her jawline.

"Say it louder Allis." He groaned while pushing the tip into the opening between her legs. An intense pain surged through her nether regions causing tears to flow over.

"Make me yours Grimmjow." She cried through the pain as he pushed more of himself into her.

"I will. You'll be mine Allis." He managed to stifle a moan and pulled his arousal out of her, then pushed it back in, after repeating it a few more times, she moaned out in a pleasurable way. He took it as a signal the pain had subsided, picking up the pace more, Grimmjow slammed his lips onto hers again. His tongue found its way quickly into her mouth and swirled around with the wet muscle while he pumped in and out of her. Allis' nails dug into his back, rubbing his shoulders occasionally while her body moved with his.

Breaking the kiss, she let out a throaty moan as his manhood hit a sensitive spot.

"I'm gonna come~!" She cried out while he pummeled in and out of her over and over. Her moans started to grow louder until her pleasured screams filled the room.

"I'm going to come too." He breathed, sweat drenching his skin. His arousal throbbed the closer to climax he got; as well as a warm feeling filling Allis' body.

"Come in me Grimmjow~!" She screamed even louder. He Grunted in response as it throbbed one last time before spilling his seed in her. She groaned out when he came, making her breathing heavier and making her scream louder as she came with him. Rolling off of her, he collapsed on the sweaty and slimy sheets, still breathing hard.

"You're all mine now. Nobody else can have you.. or your beautiful smile." His words came slowly through each breath.

"Yeah.." was all she managed to say.

"I like your hair too. It looks nice." Grimmjow tugged at the ends gently, smiling while he looked at her.

"Th-thank you.." She gazed back at him, a smile and blush encroaching across her face. She scooted closer to him until she was close enough to lay her head across his chest. Smiling softly, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.

"You can clean it up the hair tomorrow. Sleep with me now." He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you Allis."

She blushed and nodded. Fidgeting in his arms, she managed to find her voice.

"I.. I love you too... Grimmjow.." she blushed even more and looked up to see his icy blue eyes looking down at her. She closed her eyes drowsily and fell asleep in her lover's arms.

_Hi, I plan to make either an epilogue which won't be out for awhile, or a Grimmjow x Reader, but a different scenario that takes place when the espada attack Karakura town. Let me know in comments what you would prefer and I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoyed this (○/○/) _

_-ParadiseSong_


End file.
